


Adorable Drunk Alien

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: I was going through some files and found this fic that I never finished. So this prompt send by Leapyearbaby29 and I was working on it before starting "That's what friends are for" but I had to stop for some reason, while I was out I started having ideas for this other fic and never actually finished this one, I'm sorry about that, I should have paid more attention, anyway, I found the draft for it yesterday and decided to finish,  hope you all like it. (By the way, it wasn't supposed to be this long, but ideas didn't stop coming and I just wrote it)"Fic of drunk Kara bursting into Lena’s office upside. Then Alex tackles her"





	1. Chapter 1

Alex was still at her office when her phone started ringing for the 3rd time. She looked down at it and it was Kara, again, so she decided to finally answer.  
“Yes, Kara, what is it?” She took a deep breath. “I’m still at work, did something happen?”

“Oh, hiii, I thought I was calling the wrong number, you weren’t *hiccup* answering.” Kara started laughing suddenly and Alex rolled her eyes, but Kara’s voice sounded different, she suddenly realized why and her eyes got wide.

“Oh my God, are you drunk?” Alex sat up and covered her mouth to try and hold back a laugh.

“Who? Me? Nooo, nope.. ” Kara was tripping over her words and laughing for no reason, she was definitely drunk. This was new and hilarious, but Alex was wondering how did that happened.

“Jesus, Kara, you’re so drunk. What happened? Where are you?” she was still trying to hold her laugh.

“I’m not drunk. *hiccup* It’s karaoke night, we are just having fun. Oh yeah, I forgot, why aren’t you here yet?”

“Oh, right, it was tonight. I’m so sorry, I had so much to do today, I forgot, I’m sorry. I will be there soon, don’t do anything stupid.”

“Don’t worry sis…” she laughed a bit “Oh, it’s my turn, I gotta go.” Kara practically shouted.

“Alright. I will be there in a minu…” She heard the phone go quiet and took it away from her ear to look at it. “Kara?” she just rolled her eyes again and got up to change.  
She finally arrived at the alien bar and went to look for Kara and the others. She spotted Winn first and went to talk to him. “Hey, have you seen Kara?” She asked while looking around for her drunk sister. 

“Hi Alex. Nice to see you too, I’m good, thanks for asking.” he said in a mocking tone.

“Oh, stop it, we worked together all day. Now, where is she?”

“Ok, ok, calm down. She went to get something to eat, she must be in our table now.” He looked around and found her. “Yeah, she is right there.” he pointed to a table and Alex went to talk to her. As she got closer, she saw that Kara was laying in one of her arms, eating something she wasn’t going to ask what it was and had a few tears streaming down her cheek. She started walking faster and sat besides her and caressing her back.

“Hey kid, why are you crying? You were so happy on the phone.”

“It’s Lena.” Kara sniff and cleaned a few of her tears with her free hand.

“What did she do? Do I have to go and “talk” to her?” Alex switched to protective big sister mode.

“No, no. It’s just, I can’t invite her to come here and I *hiccup* and I miss her, we haven’t hang out since game night last week.” Kara had the saddest puppy face ever. 

“Oh, I see…” when Lena called yesterday telling Kara she wouldn’t be able to come for game night Kara was so disappointed, Alex eventually got her to have some fun, but without Lena it just wasn’t the same thing. In the beginning she couldn’t understand why Kara wanted to do everything with Lena now, but after a while it got pretty obvious.

“Maybe I should go and talk to her.” Kara sat up and pushed the plate in front of her away.

“I don’t think that's is a good idea. How about we wait until tomorrow, when you’re feeling better?” Alex desperately tried to calm her sister, make her forget the idea. 

“I’m feeling just fine. I’m going there now, I’m going to tell her.” Kara sounded so determined. 

“Tell her what?” Alex asked, she was starting to get worried.

“That I’m Supergirl. I should have told her a long time ago” Kara got up and tried to get out of the table but Alex blocked her way and sat her back down, apparently she wasn’t as strong when she was drunk.

“No, nope, we are not doing this right now.” She held Kara’s arms and sat in front of her.

“Look, Alex, *hiccup*, I love you, but I don’t care if you don’t trust her, I do, she has…”

“Kara, Kara, it’s not that. I just think that, maybe you should wait until tomorrow, you know, when you’re not drunk, when you’re aware of what you doing.”

“I know what I’m doing, I need to tell her now. Maybe she will come back here with me…” Kara looked over at Alex with hopeful eyes. “Just wait here, I will be right back.” She finished and got up again, this time succeeding in walking away from the table. Alex got up and tried to call for her, running after her, but Kara used her superspeed to get out of the bar. She knocked a few things on her away out, so Alex thought that she may have a chance to get to L-Corp before Kara. She got her helmet on and drove to L-Corp as fast as she could.  
She arrived right after Kara and saw her floating, practically upside down to Lena’s office still in her civilian clothes, so she ran and just as Kara opened the door Alex ran even faster and jumped on top of her, both of them falling in the middle of Lena’s office, startling the poor girl that was distracted on her phone facing her window. Lena turned around and looked down at them with wide eyes while getting up from her chair.  
“What the hell is going on? What are you two doing?” she was a bit shaken, her eyes were wide and she was glancing at both of them waiting for an answer.

“I’m sorry miss Luthor. We, well, we’re coming to talk to you and I tripped on my way in.”

“Ookay… Are you ok? Kara?” she saw Alex nod and walked towards them and extended a hand to help Alex up. “Kara, are you ok?”

“Yeah, even better now.” Lena blushed and helped Kara up.

“So, what do you need?” she turned back to Alex.

“What?” Alex asked looking at Lena with a confused face.

“You said you were coming to talk to me, what do need?” She looked up at Alex “If you think I did something, I can assure you I didn’t, I haven’t left this office in practically 2 days so…”

“No, no, it’s nothing like that. I was just… Kara was just wondering if you would like to go to her house tomorrow, for game night?” She smiled, secretly proud of herself for being able to come up with a good excuse. 

“Oh, I thought game night was every friday, tomorrow is, Sunday right?”

“Well, it usually is every Friday, but you couldn’t come yesterday, and Kara knows it’s the only day you allowed yourself to have some fun so she insisted on doing it again ” She saw Lena blushing again but she rapidly recomposed herself.

“That’s really sweet but you don’t have to do that, I can wait until next week, I’m ok.”

“Alright then. Let’s go Kara, let’s let Lena work.” Alex tried to pull Kara out of the office but she was using all her strength to stay right were she was.

“Nooo, I want to stay here with Lena” she pouted and Lena looked up before sitting back on her chair.

“Is she drunk?” Lena asked, finally fully focusing on Kara.

“A bit, she…”

“I’m not *hiccup* drunk.” Kara said and stared laughing.

“Wow…” Lena laughed “That’s something I never thought I would see, Kara Danvers drunk.” she heard Kara giggling again and thought it was even cuter than when she was sober.

“I promise to stay quiet. We can go for ice cream when you’re done, please?” she pouted again.

“But Kara…” Alex started but was interrupted by Lena.

“it’s fine, agent Danvers, I’m almost done here. I can take her to the ice cream place and then drive her home, I will make sure she’s safe before leaving.”

“I don’t know. It’s not that I don’t trust you, I do, but she never drinks so I don’t know how she is or what she does when she is drunk. I don’t want to just drop her with you.”

“I went to a boarding school, trust me when I say that I’ve dealt with a lot of drunk girls, most of the times my roommate. I know how to take care of a drunk person, I will give her some water and take her to bed and I will just leave when she falls asleep, ok?”

“Are you sure?” Alex was biting on her nails, a nervous tick she never got rid of.

“Yes, it’s ok. I need a bit of distraction anyway, I’ve worked a lot this week and I’m sure you did too so, go home and rest a bit, I can grab her phone and call you if something happens.”

“Alright, but if she throws up on you don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time someone did it, unfortunately.” she did a disgusted face “Wait here with her, I will grab the rest of my stuff in the other room, then you can go.”

“Ok.” she watched Lena walking out and sat Kara on the couch to talk to her. “Look, don’t say anything until tomorrow. You can tell her, I will figure things out with the DEO after, but wait until tomorrow, understood?” she looked into Kara’s eyes.

“I won’t promise anything.” Kara answered and started laughing again.

“Ugh, Kara please, if you do this today she might think you don’t trust her, that you just did it because you are drunk and you don’t want to hurt her, do you?” Kara stopped laughing and looked at her with tears in her eyes once again.

“No, I would never want to hurt her. What if…” She stopped for a second and looked around the room. “What if she hates me when I tell her? I lied for so long, Oh Rao Alex I don’t want her to hate me.” she cried harder and hugged Alex tightly.

“Ow, Kara, you’re hurting me.” She tried to get away from Kara but this only made Kara hold onto her more tightly “It’s ok. Oh God, please Kara, let me go, I can’t breath.” she caressed Kara’s hair and back with one hand while trying to get her arms away with the other.

“What happened?” Alex heard Lena walking back in and she was sounding a bit concern.

“Oh, yeah, apparently she cries a lot when she’s drunk. That’s the second time since I found her, and it was less than a hour ago.” She heard Lena laughing softly. “Alright, go on Kara, you’re Lena’s responsibility now.” she felt Kara letting go of her and could finally breathe properly again. “Ok, remember you can call me if something happens. It doesn’t matter what time it is, you can call.”

“Yes, agent Danvers…”

“You can call me Alex.”

“Thank you, Alex. You don’t have to worry, I will call. Just go home and rest, she will probably need you in the morning.” She smiled softly at Alex.

“Alright then. Behave, Kara, I love you. Goodnight Lena.”

“Goodnight.” She sat besides Kara and cleaned the tears the were still on her cheek. “Do you want to go now?”

“Yes…” She looked into Lena’s eyes, her fears completely forgotten for a while at the mention of food. “Can we get two ice creams? Her eyes were full of hope, just like a child’s when asking for candy or a toy.

“Of course, we can get as many as you want. Come on, let’s go to my car, I will text the driver now.” She reached for Kara’s hand and they walked to the elevator while Kara told Lena about all the flavors of ice cream that she likes and asking her which one she should get. As they approach the car Kara started talking again.

“Which flavors do you like?” She asked as Lena opened the car door.

“I don’t know, I don’t really have ice cream very often.”

“Have you never had ice cream before?” Kara almost shouted in disbelief.

“Shhh, Kara! Yes, I’ve had ice cream before, I just said that it’s not something I eat everyday. I have all my meals delivered to L-Corp so I don’t waste time going out and I can’t ask for ice cream.

“I have to get you to leave your office more often, you’re missing all the fun.” She laid her head onto Lena’s shoulder.

“I’ve had a lot of fun since I met you, with you coming to my office for lunch and game nights, I don’t think I’ve ever had this much fun in my entire life. You’re an amazing friend.” she smiled and tried to look at Kara’s face.

“Ugh, Lena…” Kara started, sounding guilty and sad. 

“Oh no, please don’t throw up on me.” Lena closed her eyes.

“No, I’m fine, but… You will hate me tomorrow.”

“What are you talking about?” she asked and tried to look at Kara again.

“Alex, she…” she took a deep breath and got up from Lena’s shoulder “She told me I can’t tell you today, but…” she paused and looked out the window “I’m not a good friend.”

“Of course you are Kara, don’t be silly.” she took Kara’s hand.

“No, I’m not. I’ve been hiding something.” she was still looking away from Lena.

“Kara, listen to me, we all have secrets so it’s ok, whatever it is. I can assure you that I’m not going to hate you for it.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” She thought she had whispered it, but when Lena talked back she realized that she had in fact said it out loud.

“Ok, did you killed someone?” Lena asked and look at Kara, waiting for her to turn around. 

“What? No, of course not.” She finally looked back at Lena.

“Then I can’t think of any reason for me to hate you.”  
“I just… I’ve been hiding something.” she looked down at her hands.

“Well, what have you been hiding?”

“Alex told me to wait until tomorrow, until I’m sober.” She pouted and Lena spotted a few tears threatening to fall.

“You look pretty sober to me right now. It’s ok, just tell me, what’s going on?” she saw Kara fidgeting with her fingers. “Alright, how about we go and get the ice cream, you can tell me once I take you back home, sounds good?” She saw Kara nod and looked out the window on her side.  
They arrived a few minutes later and Lena got out first and went to help Kara out.  
“Ow…” Kara closed her eyes and grabbed her head with one hand and held onto Lena’s arm with the other as she got out.

“What is it?” Lena asked bending over to look at Kara.

“I’m really dizzy. I think I will never drink again, it’s not worth it.” Lena laughed and reached to hold Kara’s arm so they could walk and get in the store.

“It’s ok, just lean on me. Let’s walk in and you can sit while I get you something, ok?”

“Okay.”

They got in, Lena helped her sit and then sat on a chair in front of her. “I will get you some water, do you already know what you want?” Lena asked softly.

“I can’t pick, I love everything here. Let’s try this, you can pick just surprise me.” She said and smiled up at Lena.

“You sure?”

“Yes, you literally can’t be wrong, I love every single flavor they have.”

“Well, I see they have a vegan menu, are you sure you like every single one?” She asked and laughed a bit.

“They do?” Kara looked up at the flavors on the wall, and saw that they really had add a vegan ice cream menu “Ok, no to all of those, but from the regular menu I like everything.”

“You won’t even try the vegan one?” Lena pouted at her.

“Oh, well, I mean, if you want me to. I can try, I guess, but…”

“I’m kidding. Would you really try it if I asked you to?”

“Yes, of course. You know what, we can share one if you want.” she looked at Lena.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, you are taking care of me when you really didn't have to, it’s the least I could do. I know at least you will like it.”

“I’m taking care of you because I want to, I miss you. You don’t have to do this, it’s fine.”

“No, it’s ok, really, just get it. I want you to enjoy this too. If I don’t like I can get another one.”

“Alright then. Stay here, I will be right back.” She said and got up.

2 minutes later she was back, she sat back down and gave one of the spoons to Kara.  
“You go first” Kara said looking at the ice cream with a strange face.

“Ok.” Lena said and got a spoonful of it. “Hum, it’s really good.” Lena looked back at Kara.

“Really?” Kara asked with wide eyes, when Lena nodded she picked her spoon up and got a little bit of the ice cream. Almost as soon as she got the spoon in her mouth her face scrunched up in disgust, she tried to find a paper to spit it on.

“Just swallow it Kara, don’t be dramatic.” Lena was trying to hold back a laugh.

“I think now I’m going to throw up.”

“As long as you don't do it in my white shirt it’s fine.” She laughed. “Here, I got you a regular one.” she handed Kara the other ice cream and proceeded to eat hers.

“Thank you. That was horrible.” Kara said while trying to wash the horrible taste away with her ice cream.

“It’s not that bad Kara.”

“Oh, so you confess it is bad?”

“Just eat yours before I eat it.” she laughed softly and looked at Kara “I also got you some water, take at least a few sips when you finish.”

“Thank you.”  
15 minutes later they were out and walking back to Lena’s car, she opened the door for Kara and walked back to the other side. “Are you feeling ok?” She asked before sitting besides Kara. 

“Yeah, why?” Kara asked looking confused.

“Because if you feel like you’re going to be sick, I’m sitting on the front seat.”

“I’m ok.” Kara rolled her eyes “For now at least. Do you get sick when you drink?”

“Sometimes but very rarely, I'm already used to it. Is this the first time you've drank?” Lena asked as she finally sat besides Kara and closed the door.

“Yes. Well technically I had one before, the guy said it was a, hum, shot? I think it was shot, it was a tiny cup thing, today I got a whole bottle, I think the name is…” she stopped and tried to think of something humans drink “beer, a bottle of beer.” She knew that what she had was away stronger than beer, but she couldn’t think of anything else.

“You drank the whole bottle? On your own?”

“Yeah. I was going to get another, but Alex arrived and I got distracted, I guess it was better that way, I already feel bad with just one bottle, imagine two.” 

“Oh man, we better hurry up then.” She told the driver where she was going and because it was already late, there wasn’t any traffic, so in less than 10 minutes they were in front of Kara’s apartment. Lena thanked him and told him to go home, she could just call a uber later. She helped Kara out and they walked to the elevator and then Kara opened the door and they walked in, Kara went to the couch and Lena went to the kitchen to grab more water for Kara. “Here, take slow sips, don’t drink everything at once.”

“Thanks.” Kara was starting to sound tired, she leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes.

“You want to talk now?” Lena asked and Kara looked up at her with scared eyes but nodded anyway. “Ok, take your time.” it took Kara a few minutes but eventually she started talking, no, rambling, but this is normal, it wouldn’t be Kara if it didn’t happen.

“First of all, I’m not telling you this because I’m drunk, I’ve been meaning to tell you for a long time, but, at first I was afraid of something happening to you, then I got scared of what you would think of me for hiding it. And I like you, like, like like you, but I didn’t want to say anything before telling you the truth, and then…”

“Kara, get to the point.” Lena finally decided to stop Kara’s rambling, the poor thing wasn’t breathing and Lena was worried that she was going to pass out. 

“Right, right, sorry. I, well, I’m… Ok, look, I can’t say it, I’m going to show you, ok?”

“Ok.” And she watched as Kara opened her shirt and as a S slowly appeared, realization finally hit her, and a lot of stuff started to make sense “Oh…”

“Say something, please.” tears started streaming down Kara’s cheek again.

“So, for all this time…” She paused and looked up at Kara “When I said something bad about Supergirl to you, I was actually talking to Supergirl?” Kara thought Lena was mad. She looked down at her hands and more tears started to fall. “This is priceless, OH MY GOD. Now I understand why you looked so upset, why you were always leaving suddenly and why you two were never in the same room.” Lena was laughing so hard, and Kara couldn’t tell if she was mad or if she was actually finding all this hilarious.

“You think this is funny?” Kara sniffed.

“Super funny actually.” she laughed even harder “Kara, you should have seen your face everytime I talked about Supergirl. Oh God, I should have recorded it.” She had tears streaming down because much she was laughing. 

“So, you’re not mad at me?” Kara was looking into Lena’s eyes to make sure she was saying the truth. 

“No. I should be mad at me for not realizing it sooner. Now that I think of it, it was pretty obvious.”

“So you don’t hate me?”

“No, Kara, of course I don’t hate you. Maybe I should, I don’t know, but I don’t care.” she smiled and brushed a strand of hair away from Kara’s face and cleaned some of the tears from her cheek. “Wait a minute, did you said that you, like like me?” Kara blushed, but nodded.

“It’s ok if you don’t, but I do. I’ve had a crush on you since we met.” She blushed even more.

“That’s unexpected, this day is full of surprises apparently” They just sat there looking at nothing while thinking about everything for a few minutes. 

“I feel weird” Kara said suddenly and sat up.

“Weird how?” Lena snapped her head back towards Kara.

“I don’t know.” Lena saw Kara’s hand on her stomach.

“Are you feeling sick?”

“I don’t know.”

“Have you ever been sick before? With anything?” she remembered Krypton probably didn’t had any diseases. If they were as advanced as Lex’s researches said Kara probably never got sick her entire life.

“Not really.” Lena looked at Kara’s face and saw a greenish tone on it.

“Alright, let’s move to the bathroom, come on.” She got up and held Kara’s arms to help her walk towards the bathroom. She sat Kara down on the floor. She found a hair tie and knelt behind her, softly putting Kara’s hair up in a pony tail and got up. “I’m going to grab you some water, I will be right back.” She went into the kitchen and grabbed another cup of water and walked back to the bathroom. She placed the cup in the sink and sat in the edge of the bathtub while caressing Kara’s back.  
After almost 20 minutes of whimpering, Kara finally threw up a couple of times and leaned onto Lena, laying her head onto Lena’s legs while trying to catch her breath. Lena helped Kara sip on the water and brush a few strands of hair that were on her face.  
“I’m definitely never drinking again, this is horrible. I didn’t know it felt that horrible, I’ve take cared of Alex once when we were younger and she had too much to drink, but I didn’t realized it was like this, she looked so calm.”

“People handle things differently, but I think it was worse for you because you’ve never been sick before so you didn’t know what to expect, and, I don’t know, but Alex probably has been sick before, right?”

“Yeah, a few times, but Eliza was the one that took care of her, I just stayed with her through the night.”

“Do you feel better now?”

“Kinda of.”

“Then let’s stay here for a little bit longer.” She started running her fingers through Kara’s hair again.

“You didn’t say anything.” Kara said in a low voice.

“About what?”

“About me liking you.”

“Oh, I don’t really know what to say, I really like you too, but I’ve never knew what or how to say it to you. I was nervous and I didn’t want to lose your friendship.”

“You like me too?”

“Of course I do, how can anyone not like you? You are so cute, so sweet, smart, funny, there’s nothing not to love about you.” She looked down at Kara and saw her eyes welling up with tears again.

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?” she looked up at Lena with shiny eyes.

“It would be my honor, but I’m not kissing you right now.” They both laugh “This will be interesting.” she said after a few minutes.

“What?” Kara asked and looked back up at Lena. 

“A Luthor and a Super. Mother will freak out when she find out.” she looked down at Kara again “But don’t worry, I got your back and I know you got mine.”

“Always.” she sat up and tried to reach Lena’s lips.

“No, no, stop it…” She got up quickly and walked to the bathroom door “You brush your teeth and then we can start to think about kissing, alright?” She saw Kara laughing and standing up. “Go on, go brush your teeth and I will sit in the living room, ok?” 

“Yeah.” Kara nodded at her and watched as she walked away.  
“Now I’m hungry.” Kara said 2 minutes later as she walked back to the living room.

“Do you want some tea?” Lena said while texting someone on her phone.

“But I’m hungry, I want pizza.” Kara pouted and sat besides her.

“That’s not a very good idea right now.” Lena looked up from her phone.

“Ok then. Do you want to watch a movie?” she asked as Lena got up to prepare the tea.

“It’s really late, I don’t think we can stay up for 2 hours. Choose something with 20 or 30 minutes, we can watch while drinking our tea and then I will take you to bed.”

“You can stay if you want.”

“No, I can’t stay tonight, I’m sorry.” She tried to imitate Kara’s pout. 

“You can sleep on my bed and I sleep here on the couch if you feel uncomfortable sharing the bed.”

“First of all, this is your house, I can’t take your bed and make you sleep in the couch, and second, It’s not that I don’t want to stay, I have something to do early in the morning. How about I take you on a date at night? I can pick you up with my car, I will drive so we’ll have some privacy and then bring you back home after, how does that sound?”

“Then you can stay the night?”

“Then I can stay the night, yeah.” Lena laughed softly.

“Ok then, it’s a date.” Kara said softly and looked down at Lena’s lips “Can we kiss now?” Lena laughed softly at her.

“Yes, we can kiss now.” They kissed softly and Kara reached up to hold Lena’s cheek with one hand and caressed her hair with the other, Lena held her face with both hands and after a while, she broke away but kept her hands on Kara’s cheek, she caressed it with her thumb. “I have to go finish the tea before the water evaporates.” She whispered and finally lowered her hands. 

“Ok.” Lena gave her one more quick kiss and got up, leaving Kara behind with a silly smile. When she came back her phone ringed again, she handed Kara her mug and placed hers in the coffee table before grabbing her phone.

“Is everything ok?” Kara asked while turning the TV on.

“Yes, it’s your sister. I got her number from your phone and send her a message so she could save my number for emergencies and told her we already arrived at your place and that you’re fine, she was still a bit worried. I think she finally relaxed now.”

“She always worry a lot about me.”

“Well, now I understand why.” she turned her phone off and sat closer to Kara.  
After they finished the tea Lena turned the TV off and turned to Kara. “Now it’s bed time. Go change, I will tuck you in and sit besides you until you fall asleep”

“I’m not a baby Lena.” She laughed and looked at Lena’s eyes.

“Oh , alright, sorry then. Goodnight, I will text you tomorrow asking the time that I can pick you up.” She said already getting up and grabbing her purse.

“No, no, forget it. Stay here.” Kara said and reached for Lena’s arm and pulled her back onto the couch.

“Then go change, put on your pajamas little drunk alien. I will be there in a minute.” Lena smiled and watched Kara get into her room and got up to wash the mugs and then went to Kara’s room.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, you can sit on the bed, but if you don’t want to, there’s a chair over there, it is pretty comfortable.” She said and sat on the bed. “But come here first.” Lena sat besides her and Kara kissed her.

“I will pay for dinner tomorrow.” Kara said and kiss her again.

“No, I asked you out, I’m paying.”

“But Lena, you always pay.” she broke away and sat up with her arms crossed.

“And what’s wrong with that? I make more money than you, so it’s only fair that I pay.”

“It’s not fair.” she pouted.

“Baby…” she kissed Kara’s adorable pout before talking again “It is fair. If you want to, you’ll become the CEO of CatCo one day, and then it will be your turn to pay for the food, deal?”

“Okay, I guess.”

“Alright. Now lay down, it’s time to sleep.”

“Will you read me a story?”

“Don’t push it, Kara.” Kara laughed and laid down, turning the lamp besides her bed off. Lena moved to get closer and started to run her fingers through Kara’s hair and occasionally caressing her face.

It took almost an half an hour, but Kara finally fell asleep and Lena got up as quietly as she could. “Sweet dreams.” She whispered and kissed Kara’s head softly. She walked out, turning all the lights off. She called a uber and 20 minutes later she was home. She took a quick shower and laid on her bed, for a long time she was just staring at the ceiling with a silly smile on, she couldn’t stop thinking how good this day turned out to be and how excited she was for tomorrow. After an hour she finally managed to fall asleep, really resting for the first time in weeks, no nightmares hunting her sleep, just Kara’s sweet smile and a promise a happy future that she had been dreaming about for years.


	2. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara panicking and getting ready with Alex's help and her date with Lena!

Kara woke up almost 10 am to the smell of Pancakes. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that the curtains were open and the sun was hitting her face. She turned around, covered her face and groaned loudly.

“Good morning sunshine, I see you woke up in a good mood.” she heard Alex talking.

“What are you doing here?” She asked from under the covers and felt Alex sitting besides her.

“Came to check on you, but I can go if you don’t want me here.”

“No, no, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude, but my head is killing me, this is horrible. Why do people do this to themselves?” She took the blanket away from her face. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why people do that, I ask myself that every time I wake up with a hungover. I think we just forget how horrible it feels”

“I don’t think I will ever forget this.” She covered her face again and laid on her side. 

“Anyway, I made breakfast. Come on, you have to eat. ” Alex said and tried to get the covers away from Kara.

“No, I’m not hungry. I just want to sleep, for the rest of the week preferably.” Kara answered and got the covers back over her face.

“Alright, we can wait for a bit. How about you tell me what you did with Lena yesterday.” At the mention of Lena Kara fully woke up and slowly started to remember everything that happened.

“Hum…”

“You don’t remember?” Alex tried to pry the covers away from Kara again.

“Oh, no, I remember. I think I remember everything actually…” she said still trying to hold the covers over her head.

“Then tell me, you two got ice cream and then what? she just came here to put you to sleep? That’s it?”

“Yeah. Well, a few things happened in between those things, but that’s basically it, yeah.”

“Kara…” Alex yanked the covers away from Kara, this time throwing it on the floor so that she couldn't get it back. “What are you not telling me? What did you do?”

“Hum, you see, I’m dating…” Kara lifted her head to look at her sister for a second. 

“What?” Alex was totally confused now.

“I asked Lena to be my girlfriend.” She sat up and draw her knees up to her chest.

“Oh… Okay…”

“Yeah, but, well, I kind of told her I’m Supergirl a little bit before that.” She finished in a low voice, hoping Alex wouldn’t hear, she hugged her legs and waited for the storm.

“You did what?” Alex looked at her with wide eyes. “I told you to wait, Kara what were you thinking, she…” Alex was yelling so Kara interrupted her.

“You told me to wait because I was drunk and wouldn’t remember, but I was fine when we talked, my metabolism is faster than yours, remember? So, I remember telling her. The trip to the ice cream place part is kind of a blur in my mind, but from the moment we left and everything after, I think because I got something on my stomach, I remember everything. Like, our ride home, she taking care of me here, sitting with me until I fell asleep, I was ok, I swear.” Alex saw Kara was about to cry, her voice was breaking, her lips were wobbling and in a little pout so she moved to get closer to her and got Kara’s head to her chest while caressing her back.

“Hey, don’t cry. I’m sorry I raised my voice, I shouldn’t have done that. I was just worried, about you ending up getting hurt, or even hurting Lena. She has already been through so much.”

“You are getting protective of Lena. I like it, she needs a big sister sometimes, and you’re the best big sister there is, so we are both very lucky.”

“Thank you, you aren’t a bad yourself. I’m glad you’re happy.”

“Oh, I almost forgot, we are going on a date tonight.” Kara got up from Alex’s chest and went to her closet to pick something to wear.

“You two move fast.” Alex laughed a little.

“What? Why?” Kara stopped and looked back at Alex.

“Nothing, I was just kidding. Where are you two going?”

“I don’t know, she will take me to dinner. But I need to wear something nice, she always picks a expensive restaurant.”

“Okay, what do you want to wear?”

“A dress maybe, this one?” she showed Alex a black dress before throwing it away and getting another one. “Or maybe this one…” She got a blue one out.

“Well the blue one is…”

“Or maybe this one…” She was now trying a red dress. She threw it away too and kept on looking for another one.

“Kara…”

“I don’t have anything to wear.” she stopped looking and sat on the pile of clothes she had scattered around the floor.

“Kara, calm down, it’s ok. All those dresses you showed me are beautiful. I’m sure Lena will love any of them.”

“I just want to look good for her. She always dresses so fancy. Did you see what she was wearing for game night? I told her to wear something comfortable, that probably costs more than what I make in 3 months, and that’s the clothes she wears on a normal day, that’s what she calls comfortable.”

“She was just taught to dress that way by the crazy people who raised her. I’m sure that she will love whichever one you choose. She loves you for who you are, Kara, not for how you dress, ok?” Kara nodded “Alright, now, take a deep breath and let’s try to choose one together.”

“Ok, maybe we should narrow down to just 2 dresses and we can see which one looks better?” Kara said looking around the pile of clothes on the floor.

“That’s a perfect idea. How about this black one you threw on my face and…” they started to look at all the clothes on the floor. “Oh, and this blue one?” Alex held both dresses in front of Kara. 

“Yeah, ok, those are pretty. I will change into them and you tell me which one looks better.”

“Alright, go on. I don’t want to stay here all day.”

Kara walked into the bathroom and a few seconds later she walked out.

“So, what do you think?” she was wearing the black dress.

“Let me see, turn around.” Kara did and looked over her shoulder at Alex. “Ok, looks really good, fits you well. Go and put the other one on.” Again Kara walked in and came back in a few seconds.

“And this one?” Kara came out in the blue one and turned around before Alex had the chance to ask her to.

“Yeah, that’s the one. The color of your eyes pop with this one, you look adorable on it. I’m sure little Luthor will drool all over it.” Kara blushed and Alex started laughing at her, Kara picked up a pillow that had fallen off the bed and threw it on Alex’s face “Alright, go take this off and let’s eat, I’m starving.”

“I’m not hungry right now. You can go, I will join you in a minute.”

“How can you still not be hungry? The last thing you ate was ice cream, and that was like, what, 12 hours ago?” Kara changed in a second and sat back besides her on the bed.

“My stomach feels funny.” Kara said and looked at her hands, fidgeting with her fingers.

“Are you sick?” Alex asked already getting up from the bed.

“No, no. I felt sick yesterday so I learned what it feels like, horrible by the way. But this is different.” she tried to take a deep breath. “It feels like bugs are flying around my stomach.” She held her stomach with one hand and Alex finally understood what was going on.

“Oh Kara, you’re nervous. That’s so cute.” Alex said and pinched Kara’s cheek. “But we say butterflies, it feels like there are butterflies in your stomach. Don’t worry, it’s normal, it will feel worse when she arrives and…”

“It will get worst?” Kara said in a panicky voice.

“Hey, breath. It will, just a little bit, but when the date actually starts it will feel better, I promise. It’s just your nervous system, Lena is probably like that right now too.”

“Alright, can you stay? Just until she arrives, then you can go. She said she is coming to pick me up and will bring me back.”

“She staying the night, isn’t she?”

“ALEX, stop it, it doesn’t matter. Can you stay with me until she comes or not?” Kara said and hit her with another pillow before getting up to put the clothes that were on the floor back inside the closet.

“Yes. Geez kid, calm down, I was just teasing you. but she is totally staying over tonight.” Kara threw the pillow in her face again and walked out of the room.  
“Let’s eat, I want to relax a bit before I have to get ready.” Kara yelled half way through the hallway.

“Alright, somebody is still in a bad mood.”

They ate everything Alex cooked and went to the living room. They watched movies almost all day, well, Alex watched movies almost all day, Kara fell asleep in the middle of the 3rd movie laying in a pillow on Alex’s leg.  
Close to 6:30 pm Alex woke Kara up.  
“Hey…” Alex whisper and caressed Kara’s arm softly, trying to not startle her. “wake up, you have to take a shower and get dressed.” She moved her hand to Kara’s hair moving some strands away from her face. “Come on sleepyhead.” Kara slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes.

“I think I fell asleep for a little bit.” She said in a sleepy voice while stretching. Alex laughed looking down at her.

“Yeah, I think you did. Go on, shower and change, she will probably call soon.” Kara got up and went to the bathroom and Alex went to the kitchen to wash all the dishes.

“Alex…” Kara called almost 15 minutes later, she walked into the kitchen and Alex looked at her, she was already dressed, and had dried a bit of her hair.

“Wow, you look really pretty sis.” She looked at Kara’s hand on her stomach and up at her worried eyes. “Kara, I told you, it’s ok. It will pass once you calm down, ok?”

“Ok.” she sighed and look down at her phone. “She just texted me, she will arrive in 15 minutes.” Kara looked up at Alex. “I think I’m gonna cry.” she rubbed her eyes and sat on the stool in the kitchen island.  
“No, hey, that’s just your nervous system again. It’s ok, everything will be fine, you’re going to have a great time tonight. Breathe honey, I’m here.” She spoke softly and kept looking into her eyes. 

“I want a hug.” she opened her arms and motion for Alex to come and hug her.

“I love you.” Alex said and kissed her forehead before hugging her and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Alex stepped away “Ok, I will help you with your hair and then I will go.”

“No, please, wait here with me. As soon as she gets here you can go, I just need you to stay with me here until she arrives.”

“Ok, I can wait. I want you to call me tomorrow to tell me how it went, alright?”

“Okay.”

Alex did Kara’s hair and they went to sit in the kitchen island again, they stayed on their phones until Lena knocked on the door. “Ok, she is here. Oh Rao, Alex I don’t think I can do this.” Alex saw Kara’s hand shoot up to her stomach again and tried to calm her down.

“Hey, just breathe, it’s alright. I told you, it’s going to feel a bit worse before it gets better. Once you two get there you won’t even remember you were feeling like this, it’s ok, I promise.” She held Kara’s hand and she took a few deep breaths before she went to open the door.

“Wow…” Kara paused to look at her “You look, amazing.” she said, Lena was wearing a green dress that made her eyes look even more green.

“Thank you. You are looking amazing to, I love your dress.”

“Thank you.” They looked at each others for a few seconds with a nervous smile.

“Can I come in for a minute?” Lena asked.

“Oh, right, yes of course.” She stepped out of the way. “I’m sorry, it’s just that I have a bug on my stomach.”

“You have a what?” Lena looked over at her with wide eyes.

“Alex said that it’s normal. it’s some kind of bug, butterfly I think.” They heard Alex laughing and walking towards them.

“I did not say that. She was feeling nervous and said that her stomach felt funny and I told her that we usually say that it feels like there are butterflies in our stomach, there isn’t any butterflies in there, it just feels like there is.”

“Oh, right.” Lena said before turning back to Kara. “I feel like that too, it’s ok Kara.” She smiled and held Kara’s hand for a second. “I’m just going to the bathroom to retouch my makeup and then we can go.”

“Alright.” Kara answered smiling, she walked closer to Lena and gave her a kiss.

“Ok, that’s my cue to leave.” She said while walking to grab her bag. “Bye Lena, bring my sister back home before midnight.” Alex felt Kara hitting her with her purse and laughed. “I’m kidding. bye I love you Kara, remember to call me tomorrow.”

“Ok, I love you too.”

“Bye Alex.” Lena said walking into the bathroom, and Kara stood there, waiting for Lena in the kitchen while fidgeting with her glasses. Lena walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later “So, are you ready to go?”

“Yes, let’s go.” Kara said and walked towards Lena, they intertwined they arms and walked out of the door, and stayed practically glued to each others until they got to Lena’s car. Lena opened the door for Kara and went to the drivers side. They drove in a comfortable silence, they were both nervous, but in every red light they stopped on Kara reached to hold Lena’s hand and give it little kisses until she had to go again.

20 minutes later they arrived at the restaurant, a nice man lead them to their table and handed them the menu.

“Have you been here before?” Kara asked trying to break the silence and start a conversation.

“Yes, once. It was for a business dinner.”

“Oh, so you know what’s good here. I will have what you’re having.” She closed her menu and looked at Lena.

“Are you sure?” Lena lower her menu and looked at Kara.

“Well, everything minus the salad that I know you will have, you always do.”

“If you take the salad out then there’s almost nothing left on the plate, just some chicken and...”

“Ugh, ok then. But can we add fries?” Lena laughed. Kara was such a child sometimes, she loved it. 

“Yes, if you eat the salad you can add the fries.”

They ordered the food and talked about random things until arrived.

“How was your week?” Kara asked.

“Full, I had at least 3 meetings every day, I got 2 new investors and I’ve been doing a few researches on my lab, what about yours?”

“Well, Kara Danvers week was calm, 2 or 3 articles per day. We got a new reporter and I’m helping her, she iS really good, very smart, Cat said amazing things about her, and she was 100% right. Now Supergirl’s week was a bit exhausting, a few bank robbers here and a few alien attacks there, but that’s the usual you know.” she laughed a bit “We missed you on Friday, and I think I didn’t explain it to you, but Saturday is our karaoke night. It’s in a alien bar, which is how I got drunk.” the food arrived and they stopped talking for a second, the waitress placed everything on the table and they both thanked her at the same time.

“Anyway, I was really curious, when I got home, I was wondering how you had managed to get drunk with human drink.”

“Yeah they have special alien drinks there, but I didn’t know how strong they were, so I drank the whole bottle. It was fun, at least in the beginning, but I’m never doing it again.”

“You woke up with a hangover?”  
“I think so. My head was hurting, my room was spinning and my stomach was still hurting a bit.”

“Yep, that’s what a hangover feels like, sometimes worse, rarely better. Welcome to the human world.”

“Poor you. It’s horrible, it took me like, 20 minutes before I was be able to stand up straight without feeling like I was going to pass out.”

“Well, for us humans it’s usually 2 hours or more, so you are lucky.” Lena caressed Kara’s hand.

“Again, poor you. Being human must be so hard, I think I wouldn't be able to handle it for one day.”

“Probably not, you are very dramatic.”

“I’m not dramatic.” Kara said sounding defensive.

“Yes, you are. But don’t worry, I think it’s cute.”

“I don’t think I am but anyway, now that you know, you can come to karaoke night with me, Alex and my friends.”

“We can talk about this later, ok?”

“Alright. wow, this food really is amazing, even the salad taste edible.”

“As I was saying, dramatic. But I’m glad you like it, once you become the CEO on CatCo, you can bring me here, we can remember our first date, but you will be paying.” Kara laughed softly and they locked eyes.

“I just wanted to thank you, for yesterday, for being so patient and sweet, I was a mess.” she laughed a little again. “For today, bringing me to this nice place and for not hating me, I really shouldn’t have lied to you and I promise I will never do it again.”

“Oh, Kara, you don’t have to thank me and you weren’t a mess, you actually are a very cute drunk. And I know you won’t lie again, I understand why you did it though, you can stop apologizing about that, it’s gone, let’s just look forward now, ok?”

“Ok.” they finish eating, Lena went to pay and they walked out holding hands, they just released each others hand when they got into the car.

“So, do you want to go to my apartment or yours?” Lena asked.

“What do you feel more comfortable with?” Kara said and looked over at her.  
“Well, my apartment is bigger, but yours is totally more cozy.”

“Alright then, my place it is. What do you want to do?” Kara asked.

“I don’t know, what do you usually do after a date?”

“I call my sister and she comes over with food and we watch movies until we fall asleep, I don’t think that’s a good idea today” She laughed a little. 

“Oh, you…” Lena was blushing, she stopped on a red light and looked over at Kara. “You never went home with your date before?”

“Not really. They usually just drove me back home and we say goodbye.”

“Then why did you asked me to stay over?”

“Because I feel comfortable with you. With the other people I dated before, it took a little while for me to get that comfortable around them, but I already feel like that around you. I don’t know, it just feels good when I’m with you.” Lena was blushing even more now.

“Wow, thank you? I, well, I feel very comfortable with you too. It feels like I’ve know you my entire life.”

“Thank you. Well, what do you usually do?”

“Oh, well, nothing that I feel comfortable doing to you, you are special and I actually like you.”

“You didn’t like any of your others dates?”

“Not really. I was lying to myself during that time, but it’s not like any of them cared, just Jack, he was the only one who actually cared for me, but he was more of a friend, you know, we would do research together and watch movies when mother wasn’t home to yell at me.”

“And you liked that?”

“Yes, he was my only friend. Mother destroyed every other friendship I had, sometimes intentionally and sometimes just because she was, well, like that.”

“Then we can start doing just that, we will watch movies, eat some ice cream, actual ice cream this time, and if you feel like it, we can share my bed and if not, I can fly you home or prepare the couch. We can move at whatever pace you’re comfortable with.”

“God, Kara, you are so perfect, so much more than what I deserve.” she said as she parked the car.

“No, no. Lena, you deserve everything, I would give you the world if I could. You’re amazing, you are intelligent, beautiful, sweet, funny and so much more. I promise to remind you of that everyday until you finally believe it.” Kara said looking into Lena’s eyes.

“Thank you.” Was all she managed to say before her voice started to break.

“No, don’t cry. come on...” Kara opened her door and walked over to Lena’s side and opened her door “Let’s go, I will fly us up so we don’t have to go to elevator, my window is open.” she helped Lena out and they walked a bit “I’m going to pick you up now, ok?” Lena nodded and she picked her up and in seconds they were already inside Kara’s apartment.

“Why did you do this?” Lena asked while drying her eyes.

“I know you don’t like when people see you cry and there was a lot of people waiting for the elevator. This way is faster anyway, it’s what I do everyday.” she smiled at Lena. “I’m going to change now, if you want I can give you something more comfortable to wear.”

“That would be great, thank you. I didn’t even though about bringing something to change into, I was so nervous all day.”

“Me too. Rao, I think if it wasn’t for Alex, I would still be hiding under the blankets.” they laughed and walked to Kara’s bedroom and she looked around her closet for something for Lena to wear. “Ok, here, you can take this and change in the bathroom.”

“Thank you.” she walked in and Kara superspeeded to change and went to the living room, she turned the TV on and went to grab 2 tubes of ice cream.

Lena walked out a few minutes later and went to sit besides Kara on the couch.

“You can choose what we are going to watch.” She handed Lena the remote and grabbed one of the ice creams tubes from the table.

“I don’t know what to pick. Like I said, mother didn’t allowed me to have much TV time, not even to Lex actually, she used to say it “poisons the brain” or something like that.” she looked down at her hand and fidget a bit with the tip of the pajama sleeve.

“That’s fine, it just gives us more options. Anything we choose will be new to you, and you won’t get bored. Alex hates to re-watch movies, but I love it.” She saw Lena relax a bit and smiled at her again before handing her the other ice cream from the table “Do you want me to pick?” She tried to make Lena more comfortable. Lena nodded and got a spoonful of the ice cream “Alright, how about I show you the ones I like and you tell me which one you want to see from these?”

“Ok.” Lena said and looked back at the TV.

“Do you like horror movies?”

“I watched one once with Lex when mother went on a work trip. I liked it, but I slept in his room until mother came home and forced me back into my room.”

“You will be sleeping with me, so I think it will be fine. How about The Shining?” Lena nodded once again and Kara started the movie, she got a blanket over they legs and sat closer to Lena when the movie started.

Half way through the movie Kara screamed and hid her face into Lena’s shoulder, bringing the blanket up.  
“Kara, why did you choose this movie if you are that scared of it?” Lena asked laughing.

“You jumped too.” she said still hiding under the blanket with her face into Lena’s shoulder.

“I did because you scared me with your scream.” she laughed more and tried to pry the blanket away from Kara’s face.

“Is it ok if we change the movie?” Kara asked sounding shy.

“Of course, I want you to have fun too.”

“I’m sorry.” Kara said and sat back up.

“It’s ok, I got scared and hid behind Lex during the whole movie that day.”

“I usually hide behind Alex too, she loves horror movies.” she picked the remote and searched for something else for them to watch “is Pitch Perfect ok?”

“Never heard of it.”

“Are you kidding me? We are watching all 3 today.” Kara pressed play and placed the remote back onto the coffee table.

Half way through the second one they weren’t paying attention to the TV anymore. They were giggling and kissing, Kara was playing with Lena’s hair and kissing her neck and shoulders then went back up to her cheeks and her lips, Lena was caressing her back and running her fingers through the tip of Kara’s hair. When Kara stopped and laid onto her chest she placed her hand onto Kara’s face and caressed her cheek.

“I love you.” she looked down at Kara when she lifted her head.

“I love you too.” she got up on her elbow and kissed Lena’s lips again. Lena yawned and Kara held her face with both hands. “You’re so cute when you are sleepy, it’s like a baby.” Lena blushed again and leaned to hide her face onto Kara’s shoulder.

“You’re adorable too, when you are rambling about something, when you come to my office to show me your new article, that little face you do when you are concentrating during a game and the disappointed face you always have when you lose, everything you do is just so cute.”

“Now it’s my turn to cry apparently.” Kara said and dried a few tears that escaped “Everything you do is adorable too and when you stand up for yourself after someone doubts you during a meeting or something, that’s both cute and hot, you are a adorable badass.” they laughed softly.

They went back to the movie that was almost over by now and then started the last one, they watched the whole thing this time and when Kara got up to look for the remote she saw that Lena was fighting to stay awake.

“Do you want to go to bed now?” Lena nodded and closed her eyes. “Ok, I’m going to get the clothes I threw on top of the bed back into the closet and then we can go.” She went and cleaned everything up in a second and went back to get Lena. “We can go now.” she extended her hand and helped Lena up. They walked to the room and Kara laid besides Lena and got the covers over them. “Is it weird that I want to use your heartbeat to help me sleep?” Kara asked, blushing a bit.

“You’re asking if it’s weird that you want to do that or that you can do it?” Lena asked with her eyes still closed.

“Now that you said that, both.”

“It’s not weird, don’t worry. It’s cute.” Lena smiled and opened her eyes “Come here.” She motion for Kara to come closer to her chest, she lifted her head and kissed her lips and then moved to her cheeks, she guided Kara’s head to her chest and started to run her fingers through Kara’s head, scratching her head softly. “Goodnight baby.”

“Night.” Kara said and wrapped her arms around Lena’s stomach, falling asleep almost instantly. Lena stayed awake a few more minutes admiring Kara’s sleeping features. She finally lifted her head one more time and kissed Kara’s head before relaxing back onto the pillow and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to see that's what Kara was wearing 
> 
> https://www.google.com/amp/s/theflashfashionblog.com/2017/11/28/kara-danvers-blue-lace-dress/amp/ 
> 
>  
> 
> And that's what Lena was wearing 
> 
> https://www.shopyourtv.com/2018/11/14/supergirl-season-4-episode-5-lenas-peplum-green-cut-out-dress/
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like the name of this fic, if anyone has a better idea feel free to share it with me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!


End file.
